Doug Got Abducted
by ComicsNix
Summary: After Doug being abducted by aliens, strange things starts to happen at Bluffington.


**The Author** – Doug and character are not mine and I don't make money with them.

** Doug Got Abducted**

Doug got abducted. The aliens made terrible experiments with him, torturing that poor young soul that had no big expectations in his life. The aliens were cruel and vicious, not forgiving even a defensless idiot like Doug. He just wanted to go home and find Patti to look at her and feel the passion. But that was a distant dream for the boy now tied to a cold and shrewd bed like platform. Probes got insercted in all of his orifices, collecting data to the evil plans of those unnatural invaders.

As Doug got examinated, drills started to perforate his frail skin. He was lucky, because the alien technology advanced to a level were no blood could be spilled from the body by the surgery equipments. However, the didn't know anesthesia, so Doug nerves were throbbing and trying to move out of his flesh, to escape the torment and lancinating pain inflicted at them. Doug eyeball were red, the veins got expanded and his nails got black. He was feeling the death approaching, the death grasping his hand to take him away from that sorrowness. The hand of death was cold, was bland, was...very sad and dark. And then...

"Wake up Doug!"

"What...it...was a dream?!" said Doug opening his eyes trying to make sense of all that. He looked around, he was in his bedroom. He looked his skin, it was normal, no cuts, no holes, nothing. He felt relieved.

"Doug, you will get late to school!"

"I'm going mom!"

Doug went down the stairs racing against time to not lose the bus. He just snatched a piece of cake and glupped a soda.

"Goodby parents!"

"Goodbye son!"

Doug run fast and got the bus on time. He couldn't keep that nightmare out of his mind. It was so real, so, truthful. He never had such a horrendous dream before. He had ro tell that to Skeeter.

The bus arrived at the school, and the first person Doug saw was Patti Mayonnaise. She was beatiful as alwas, were a very mini skirt. Doug got out of the bus and looked at her. Her legs were shining, she probably rubbed a skin cream to make her flesh so appetiziing. And her chest, it was bigger than normal. Could be the bra? Doug was getting very excitted because he was entering the puberty. His member turned from flaccid to hard, and his eyes were fixed on Patti's body. Never before she was so tasty. Doug them felt his member muscle moving and throbbing. Could it be? He can lauch the juice in his pants, it would be a shame, everyone will laugh at him.

And then, when it was going to get out to wet his underwear, somethnig different went out. A big flash of laser got ejected from his member. It was hot and burned a hole in his pants. He was not understanding all of that. He felt uncontrolled and trying to stop it. But it was useless. The death laser ray got straight to Patti's eyes, penetrating her brain and exploding it in a thousand of pieces. Blood flew all over the school, burning the students's skin because the blood was boiling with the high temperature. Skeeter was there and his hand got hit by a glob of the mortal blood. It instantly dissolved, exposing his bae bones, that were quickly eaten by passing starving pitbulls. They attacked Skeeter without mercy, opening his chest and devouring his innards. Doug was looking completely shocked the laceration of his best friend.

The mayhem continued because Doug's ass expelled hundreds of tentacles filled with sharp razor blades. There were a lot of them, moving frantically pickeing the unlucky students runnig around. One of them was Chalky Studebaker. A tentacle lifted him in the air, and other two started to rub his body violently, cutting and tucking his skin. The bleeding was insane, he was losing the blood very fast, because the tentacles were inexperinced. One of them entered Chalky's ass and started to move in and out, crushing his bowels. A puddle of shit got ejected from Chalky's anus, because he lost bowels control. Chalky's eyes rolled up in anguish.

"God" he said "kill me...please" but God could not hear him. He was alone, and no one would help him in his last hours of life. Two tentacles them turned to his faces. They marked his eyes and very fastly, entered his skull through the eye socket, exploding them in all directions. Chalky's pain was so strong he started to colvulse. But the tentacles would not kill him...not yet. They started to rub and thrust Chalky's brain, causing strokes. Thhey them found his center of control, and them, they had total control over Chalky's semi dead body. All of his movements were under control of the tentacles. But Chalky's was still conscious, but nothing could be done.

The tentacles controlled Chalky's body and he move to Beebe Bluff. She was completely freightened, on the ground in fetal position. She saw the state in wich Chalky had been submitted and put her hands on her mouth. She screamed so much her vocal cords collapsed. She got mute. Chalky's body the grabbed her arms and ripped them of Beebes body. She immediately few on the ground as the blood got pulsed out by the wounds. Chalky picked her bra and slashed it, revealling the purple lacttatinc tits of that girl. He put his mouth there and started to chew he boobs, puncturing marks all over them. She tried to escape, but three other tentacleswere holding her on place. Chalky's put his penis off and procceded to insert it in her vagina. It was very flabby, bacause she lost her virginity at kindergarten. The tentacles got very upset. They wanted a virgin, not a used pestilence infected whore. But neverthless, Chalky continued the penetration. With his hands he pulled her labia majora while thrusting the penis. It was so flaccid it could be pulled fifty centimeters.

Even though Chalky was being controlled and and was almost dead, he was liking. It's a shame he is now blind and can't see that foul body he is now ucking, the body he lusted for many years. Beebe never looked at him in the first grade. She just wanted to hang out with the grown up motorcycle rebel leaders. A sportsman like him couldn't satisfy her. He strated to smilled and took advantage of the situation. Because of Chalky's evilness, the tentacles let him go. They could not control a strong evil boy like him, so they let him in peace, raping Beebe. Chalky put his index fingers inside Beebes nostrils and started to rotated them, to colect some mucus. He flavored them, and got more excited, and started to thrust harder and harder, until Beebes eyeball got ejected from her skull. The pressure was too much. Chalky then ejaculated a insidious cum, full of venereal diseases inside Beebe. But that was not a problem for her. She had Aids since the third grade.

Doug was still shocked and went to see Patti's dead corpse. Her head was unreconizable. Brains and veins and artery were hanging out. Amazingly, her heart was still pulsation. Doug thought:

"Hey, if the heart is on, she is still alive. What if I declare my love to her?"

Doug thought a bit and said:

"Patti, even thought you cannot her, because your tympanum is at the schools's ceilling, I must say that...I love you!" and he kisses her jaw passionately, because the upper part of her mouth were nowhere to be found. He licked her black tongue. It was black because of the extreme heat, and it got roasted. Doug's didn't care about the horrible smell. That was the first time he was kissing the love of his life. However, he had to stop, because blood was flowing from her esophagus and filling the jaw. That doesn't matter, the kiss already happened. It's a shame her eyes were splattered all over the school courtyard, but Doug could imagine them while looking to her spinal cord coming out from her back.

The tentacles hanging out of Doug's butt where still moving, doing what they wanted to do.

Mr. Bone was standing at the door trying to call the police from his cellphone, but the tentacles saw it. They grabbed him and precedded to rip apart his ears, his eyes, his noses and his mouth. Only a disfigured piece of bloody meat was left over his neck. He walked the schoold lawn completly oblivious at what was happening. At least the tentacles had the compassion to let his hair alone.

Skeeter was still alive, and thedog went away with his inards. He got on four, trying to drag his body to hid himself inside the school. But someone was there, looking. It was Roger Klotz. He saw Skeeter and apporached:

"What's up Skeeter? Are your hungry? Oh, I forgot...you have no STOMACH!!!! HAHAHA!"

"Ro...Ro...Roger...save me..." cried Skeeter, trying to grab Roger pants. Roger kicked Skeeter face, breaking his jaw and shattering all of his teeth. Skeeter fell on his belly, completely useless. A pool of blood was forming underneath him, because his torso was all open. Roger pulled his clothes off, and a hard and enormous penis appeared. Roger's dick was green, veins, hairy and disgusting. He never washed it.

Roger bent, get on his kness and ripped Skeeter shorts, revealling a clean and black green butt. It was full of candy and lollipops remains. Skeeter had an obssession with sweet, so he tried to have them all the time, even inside his anus. Because of this, a colony of ants were dwelling inside his bowels. The stinky smell was atrocious, bacause dead bodies of insects got left there by the ants.

Roger was so smudgy individual he didn't care. He put his penis inside Skeeter's rotten ass and started to fuck him viciously. The candy was a very bad lube, because of it stickness. Soon after the penetration, Roger's penis skin got bruised. The friction was heating it at dangerous levels, but he couldn't stop. His pleasure was maximum, and Skeeter was moaning like a dog in a puddle of vomit.

Skeeter was trying to talk, but the broken jaw would not let him. His face got numb and an acute pain was reaching his brain. It was like it was going to explode that minute. Jis nose started to bleed. His eyes got frenzy and he vomited blood and guts on the ground. Roger looked and felt more excited, and thrusted harder, and harder, and harder, and them...he cummed a black toxic cum inside Skeeter. His cum was so poluted it started to burn Roger's own penis. And to aggravate the sittuation, no skin was left on his dong. Because ogf the riction, the skin got ripped from the flesh, and the muscle are visible on his penis. It is bleeding and patches of muscle are starting to fall. It got tainted, and Roger will never uses it again. But he will not need, the gangrene spreaded all over his pelvis. Blisters formed and burst, liberating fetid unholy pus inside Skeeter corroded anus. They start to colvulse, and they die.

Chalky was still fucking Beebe. Her lacerated boobs were being consumed by vermin and parasites. Chalky, trying to control the girl, punched her in the belly so much her liver was teared. The contents of her cirrhosis''s ridden liver flowed from her tits. She smoked a lot in the fourth grade and now, she is paying the consequences. Chalky got impotent and his penis got flaccid. But he still tries to fuck her. But he is so tired, he can't even stand on his kness. He falls dow on his back, and Beebe use this oportunity. She reaches Chalky's penis with her mouth and bites it off, leaving a bloody cavity full of chancre. She chew the penis in her mouth and swallow, but that was an error. The tentacles infected it, and now, she is bloating like a flash and blood ballon. Her nails got ejected and her fingers fell down. The extremities of her body are now dacaying into a repulsive amorphous matter, while she inflates. Her volume got very big, and the now destroyed skin can't take it any longer. He explodes in a mess of bones, shit, diseases and cancer.

Whie the surving boys and girls are being drilled by the tentacles, Dou can't wait anymore. He pulls his penis out of his pants and enter Patti's dead vaginal cavity. She is still virgin, so Doug's drill her hymen, liberating a strew of menstruation fetid blood. He vagina is tight, but his hard pole can go thru it all. The rigor mortis is disrupting his pleasure a bit,bcause her uterus is hard as a rock and he keeps hitting it full forntal. But he continues, nothing can stop him now.

Doug tries to caress her skin, but its so cold and viscous. Even without head, Doug loves that girls, and wants to show how much. But the rigid muscles are spoilling the moment. Doug them get up and find a knife and procceds to rip of the muscles from her body. So, she will get soft and savour filled. One by one, Doug drag out the muscles, and the bones too. In the end of the process, Patti in pure skin, blood, veins and organs.

Her heart is still pounding. Doug grabs it and feels that this is the time. He rips of the aorta artery, and blood start to come out. Doug puts his penis inside Patti's heart thru the aorta and start to thrust it, with much pleasure and lust. He never thought that to conquer the heart of a lady he had to put his dick inside it. But now, Patti is his, and no one can break their love again.

After a while, Doug feels it coming, the pleasure juice is now flowing inside his dick and with a great splash, pervade Patti's heart, sedimenting they new found passion. Doug now is a complete man. He made his transition to the adult world. And everything is good.

**The end**


End file.
